


Hebrews 2:12

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [52]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Playlist, Ring Tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Santino uses songs to identify contacts in his burner phone.





	1. Chapter 1

To identify contacts in his burner phone, Santino uses songs.

\---

Dominic may be the one Santino has known for the shortest time, but he’s also the most obvious one. 

“Itsy Bitsy Spider”. What ring tone is more appropriate for _Spider-Man_? 

\---

Matt’s sister (Lola?) and her girlfriends (she has two, apparently, which is pretty cool) are harder, mostly because he doesn’t know them well. But he gathers bits and pieces of information, and really, “Daughters of Darkness” by Halestorm seems appropriate.   
_Daughters of Darkness / Sisters insane / A little evil / Goes a long, long way / We stand together / No we're not afraid…_  
Yes. That will do. 

\---

Frank Castle, once he heard the song, was an evidence.   
“Bad Moon Rising”, by Creedence Clearwater Revival. He’d quote the fitting lyrics, but that would be the whole song. 

\---

Matt is complicated. 

(Matt is a hero, of course he is. Santino saw it, saw him work days and nights on cases, until he had done all he could to help the helpless.) 

(Matt is a hero, of course he is. Santino saw it, saw him fight for nights and days, until he had done all he could to help the helpless.) 

(Matt is human, and suffering as one, and sometimes he fails or has to choose who to save, and sometimes he cries or has nightmares or curls up on himself and tries to remember how to breath, because in the end, he’s only _human_.) 

“Human”, by Christina Perri, fits beautifully. 

\---

Santino wakes up in the middle of the night, sets Missio’s “Twisted” as Jessica Jones’ ring tone. When he wakes up the following day, he can’t remember why. 

He doesn’t have a better idea, though, so the ring tone stays. 

\---

Santino doesn’t know any song that could possibly translate how unbelievably awesome Claire is, so the burner phone just anounces “Raphael”. 

Some people are just too cool for their own good.


	2. Chapter 2

Ringtone

**Author's Note:**

> Itsy Bitsy Spider  
> https://youtu.be/w_lCi8U49mY
> 
> Daughters of Darkness   
> https://youtu.be/3XQ1FB3Rz0g
> 
> Bad Moon Rising :  
> https://youtu.be/4YlTUDnsWMoNot
> 
> Not part of the fic, but strikes me as a beautiful blend of Frank and Matt :  
> https://youtu.be/gC8roRRjyJI
> 
> Twisted, by Missio :  
> https://youtu.be/3NEln4ZcztU?list=PLFBYKRF2O9RCZGX6WalDxV2J8fv3VTw_F


End file.
